Petra Laskov (Earth-1610)
, | Relatives = Nikolai Laskov (husband, deceased); unnamed son (deceased) | Universe = Earth-1610 | BaseOfOperations = | Quotation = They call me the Red Wasp, but my real name is the Insect Queen and I used to be a terrorist too. Back in the good old days. | Speaker = Red Wasp | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Blonde | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = Syrian | MaritalStatus = Widowed | Occupation = Government empowered super-agent | Education = | Origin = | PlaceOfBirth = Syria | Creators = Mark Millar; Bryan Hitch | First = Ultimates 2 Vol 1 9 | First2 = | Last = | HistoryText = .]] Petra Laskov was a Syrian scientist who was married to Nikolai Laskov, a Georgian Activist working for one of the Red Skull's enemies. The Red Skull held her, her husband and their baby son hostage, forcing her to choose whether to kill her husband with a pair of old scissors or watch him shoot her baby. She chose to kill her husband, and took over an hour to kill him with the scissors. The Red Skull then threw her son out the window and ordered his men to rape her, "just to send a message." Liberators Sometime later, Petra joined the Liberators' invasion of America under the codename Swarm. Being granted with the powers to control insects. She was presumed killed when a giant-sized Wasp stepped on her. .]] Avengers The Red Skull Swarm was thought killed by the original Wasp during her participation in the attack on America, but was healed by S.H.I.E.L.D. and was enrolled in their rehabilitation program by having an obedience chip installed inside of her if she ever falls out of line. She was forced to work for S.H.I.E.L.D. under the codename Red Wasp, in which she was tasked in counter-terrorism. Red Wasp was later became a member of The Avengers. She and her team arrested the rogue Captain America, and made plans to assault A.I.M.. When they arrive at A.I.M. Headquarters, they discovered the mutilated bodies of the A.I.M. henchmen scattered about the ground. When they confronted Red Skull he revealed that with the Cosmic Cube he ordered the henchmen to eat each other, and they obeyed. Red Skull immediately recognized Petra and sarcastically asked her how she was doing. The fight was not going well for the Avengers, and the Red Skull was boasting that he would keep Petra alive to make her relive the killings of her husband and child over and over again. Captain America arrived in the "Teleporter Jet" and managed to fatally subdue the Red Skull. A short while later when the Red Skull was in the hospital, Petra (dressed like a doctor) walked into the room and shot the villain in the head, killing her family's executioner. | Powers = * As Swarm: Able to control large numbers of insects. * As Red Wasp: She can fly and can shrink her body to the size of an insect. She also uses a variation of the "Wasp Sting", with which she can paralyze any foe. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = As Red Wasp (and possibly Swarm): She can be be subdued by simple insect repellent. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = Petra_%28comics%29#Ultimate_Marvel | Links = }} Category:Zoopathy Category:Flight Category:Size Alteration Category:Paralysis Category:Government Agents Category:Terrorists Category:Georgian